


lord, take me downtown

by ohmyloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilbingo, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, just a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: Foggy is in it mostly for the laughs and, Karen thinks, a bit of escapism from the horrifying reality of it all, but Karen takes it on herself to be a little more serious about it. She keeps an eye on things to make sure no one’s getting too close to figuring out Matt’s secret.If that means that Karen has to follow a Tumblr blog devoted strictly to Daredevil’s ass… well, there are worse fates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'can't mask that ass' square on my DD bingo card!
> 
> This is unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

Daredevil was an internet sensation when he first showed up on the scene as ‘the man in black.’ It wasn’t unusual. Whenever a new superhero shows up, they tend to take the internet by storm. Twitter explodes with its initial round of ‘friend or foe’ arguments, Facebook runs rampant with baby boomers arguing methods versus results in the comments of every article, and finally Buzzfeed starts running their ‘7 Times Daredevil Made You See God’ listicles.

But, if the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was an internet sensation when he first showed up, his sudden return after his disappearing act skyrockets him to a new level of fame.

Weirdly, it’s the return of the black outfit that seems to have kicked everything up a notch. While people seemed to enjoy the red leather well-enough, the throwback to his original costume seems to have some people… inspired.

Daredevil has _fangirls_ now. It’s a fact that both Karen and Foggy greatly enjoy.

(With everything finally out in the open between the three of them, they’ve developed an odd sense of humor about Matt’s nighttime activities.)

They also enjoy discussing it at length in the office, when they know Matt can hear them.

* * *

“How many times do I have to say it’s not spandex?” Matt says one morning after Karen reads him an amusing post from the LadyBoners subreddit.

“Well you can tell us all you like, but unless you feel like giving an interview on Good Morning New York…” Karen says.

Matt mutters darkly and sits down at his desk to pout.

* * *

“What is a ‘butt tag’?” Foggy asks, leaning over Karen’s shoulder.

“You know how blog posts and news articles online have tags on them? To categorize content?” Karen asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well--” Karen says, scrolling through the page slowly.

“...someone has an entire category on their blog for butts,” Foggy says.

“A category for _Matt’s_ butt, to be precise,” Karen clarifies.

“That seems like… a lot.”

Karen tilts her head and smiles at him like he’s too innocent for this world.

“Oh, Foggy,” she says, patting him lightly on his cheek.

“What?”

“There is an _entire blog_ dedicated to Matt’s ass.”

* * *

“Did you see the one with the ‘nice ass’ comment in hieroglyphics?” Karen asks Foggy on the phone one evening.

“What? No! Send it to me immediately.”

She clicks the share button and waits.

Foggy cackles so hard she has to pull the phone away from her ear.

* * *

Eventually, they find the fanart.

Matt turns so red that he matches the color of his old suit.

“Oh my god, Foggy,” Karen gasps as she points to a particularly detailed drawing.

“Holy shit, they’re really talented,” Foggy says. “Okay, but his outfit is not _that_ tight, you can practically see the outline of his--”

Matt clears his throat loudly.

“Are you two planning on getting any work done today?” He asks pointedly.

* * *

Foggy is in it mostly for the laughs and, Karen thinks, a bit of escapism from the horrifying reality of it all, but Karen takes it on herself to be a little more serious about it. She keeps an eye on things to make sure no one’s getting too close to figuring out Matt’s secret. Phone technologically grows by leaps and bounds every month, it seems. Everyone has a camera in their pocket with not only megapixels in the double digits but also some pretty incredible low-light capabilities. Eventually, someone is going to get a lucky shot.

If that means that Karen has to follow a Tumblr blog devoted strictly to Daredevil’s ass… well, there are worse fates.

* * *

It’s late, when Karen gets back to the office. The light is still on and the door is unlocked and her heart trips in her chest for a moment, she hesitates reaching for the doorknob. One hand starts to slide into her purse.

“It’s just me,” she hears from inside.

She exhales and relaxes, giving herself a moment before she walks in. Some fears just dig in too deep to ever really go away.

When she opens the door, Matt’s standing in front of the table that serves as their makeshift kitchenette, pouring water into the coffeemaker, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He turns his head enough that she can see his profile. He’s not wearing his glasses.

“Coffee?” He asks.

“Sure,” she says. She was planning on doing a little more research before she went home, anyway.

He gives her a small smile and turns back to the coffeemaker as she walks over and settles in at her desk.

When she opens up her laptop, she smiles. The post she was showing Foggy before she left earlier is still pulled up. It’s a screenshot from one of the more recent Daredevil videos to crop up on YouTube, the brightness and contrast bumped high. It is, of course, a shot from behind and does a very good job of highlighting Matt’s... assets.

Movement catches her eye and Karen looks back over at Matt, who’s leaning across the table to grab the coffee grounds. Her eyes are drawn down to the exquisit way the fabric of Matt’s pants stretch across his rear.

She really should be working. Instead, she puts an elbow on her desk and props her chin in her hand.

It’s a good butt, she thinks. It looks very… firm. And it’s got such a cute little shape to it. She looks back at her screen and tilts her head.

“Hmm,” she says.

Matt turns his head towards her.

“You okay?” He asks.

Karen knows that this right here, this a Moment with a capital ‘M’. She has two choices. She can brush off his question or she can dive headlong into it.

She thinks it through.

If her and Matt were supposed to be ‘figuring themselves out’ after Matt’s big Daredevil reveal, it went doubly so after everything they went through during Fisk’s return and subsequent re-capture.

But, they have a good thing now. Everything has finally settled down... or, at least, as much as it can when one of your closest friends goes out at night to beat on people. Matt’s being more open and honest with both her and Foggy and there’s no counting the astonishing number of heart-to-hearts they’ve had since becoming Nelson, Murdock & Page.

It’s good. It’s very good. And Karen knows that they, all of them, are happy with the status quo.

But… she _wants_.

And, if she’s honest with herself, she’s _wanted_ the entire time. The desire never fully went away. She was just smart enough to know it was a terrible idea, not with all the things that had piled up between them.

Now, though… now, all of those things have been stripped away. Now, all of their secrets have been excavated and they’ve built something stronger than what they had before.

Now, they’re on even footing.

Karen could just leave it and they could all just… stay happy. Everything could stay exactly the way that it is and she would still be happy with where her life has taken her.

But she’s always had a hard time backing down when there’s something she wants.

“You should probably be a little more careful about getting caught on camera,” she says.

“I do my best,” he says. He presses the button on the coffee maker and turns around. He sits on the edge of the table, facing Karen, while he waits. “There’s only so much I can do. Surveillance cameras are everywhere, not to mention the cell phones. I avoid the ones I can but… I guess I’ll just have to hope the mask keeps doing its job.”

“Yeah, well,” Karen says. “The night you saved my life--the first time--if I had spent more time ogling instead of being terrified, I might have figured it out myself.”

Matt’s eyebrows furrow in his confusion. He opens his mouth, like he’s about to say something, but closes it again quickly.

“Uh..” he finally manages after a few seconds.

“Your pants kind of give you away,” Karen says.

Matt’s hands twitch on his knees, like he’s about to check if he accidentally put on half of his Daredevil getup without realizing it.

“They’re really tight,” she adds. “If I had been paying more attention back then, I might have noticed the similarities sooner.”

The tips of Matt’s ears are going read. It’s delightful.

“Back then,” he repeats. His lips twitch. He doesn’t quite manage to hide the smirk before Karen sees it. “Have you been… noticing the similarities recently, then?”

“Hmm,” Karen says.

She leans back in her chair and stretches before standing up and slinking over to Matt. She steps into the open space between his legs and carefully straightens his already-straight tie. She pats his chest gently and then leans in, bending close enough that her hair brushes against his cheek. His breath catches in his throat as she pauses.

Then she reaches around him and grabs one of the coffee mugs on the table before standing up straight again, holding the mug in both hands.

“Maybe,” she says.

There’s red on Matt’s cheekbones now, his lips slightly parted. She can’t help but smile. Matt tilts his head.

“You’ve been checking me out, Ms. Page,” he says. It’s a little smug.

His fingers brush against her knee as he plays with the hem of her skirt.

“Just certain parts,” Karen says, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Not yet.

“Ah,” he says, grinning.

“I’m not the only one,” she says. “There’s a dedicated fanpage.”

“Yes,” Matt says and clears his throat. “I am aware.”

He lets go of the hem of her skirt in favor of resting his warm hand on the outside of her knee. Karen does her best to keep her body in check but she knows Matt’s probably reading her like the proverbial book anyway.

“I suppose,” Karen says. “It may not be the _only_ thing I’ve been checking out.”

“Oh, really?” Matt says with a smile.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, Mr. Murdock,” she says, conspiratorially. She reaches out and cups his cheek, warming at the way he nuzzles into it slightly. She rubs a thumb along his cheekbone. “There’s a whole hell of a lot I like about you.”

Matt looks awed and Karen responds to that look with the only thing she can.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” she says.

But before she can make a move, Matt surges up to meet her. She stumbles back a step but he quickly catches her with a hand around her waist and pulls her back in.

When their lips meet, she feels the same rush as she did the first time. The rush of finally getting something she’s wanted for, she’s ached for, the rush of having Matt’s lips on hers.

Only now, they’re not just Matt’s lips. They’re Daredevil’s lips. They’re the lips of a man who was born to a nun and a boxer, a man who was orphaned as a child, a man with a past as painful as her own. A man she’s no longer hiding anything from and who’s no longer hiding anything from her.

It’s so much better than she ever imagined.

His free hand sinks into her hair, moving around to the back of her head, holding her gently. She nips at his bottom lip and feels him grin and chuckle before he tilts her head and she parts her lips and meets Matt’s tongue with her own.

The coffee mug hangs limply from her fingers, but she reaches up with her free hand and scratches at the back of Matt’s scalp. The noise he makes goes right to her core and he deepens the kiss. She wants to be closer, she needs to be closer.

So caught up in this desire, she forgets about the mug until she feels it slip from her relaxed fingers. Out of instinct, she gasps into the kiss, and Matt instantly pulls away, moving down awkwardly just in time to catch it before it shatters on the floor.

His hand slides down to her hip with his movement, while hers go up to cover her mouth in shock. Matt’s crouched awkwardly, looking in her direction in surprise, and they’re both breathing heavily in the otherwise quiet office.

Karen laughs. It’s a short, quick laugh… until Matt joins in and then they’re both snickering like idiots. He stands up and sets the mug back on the table before leaning in to kiss her again.

Technically, it’s not a great kiss. They’re both smiling too much for it to be any good, but Karen wouldn’t have it any other way.

They trade those small, laughter-infused kisses back and forth until they’re standing there, foreheads touching, breathing each other in. Karen wonders what kind of information Matt’s getting from her right now. Maybe she’ll ask.

“I’m not going to ask if I can take you to dinner,” Karen says.

“Okay,” Matt agrees tentatively.

“But,” she toys with a button on his shirt, “I am going to ask if I can take you to bed... and maybe we can have breakfast instead.”

“Yeah,” Matt swallows loudly. “Yeah, that would be--that would be good. Let’s do that.”

Karen grins, delighted by his fumbling.

“Do you still have work to dot?” She asks.

“No,” he says quickly.

“What about the coffee?” She asks, he must have been planning on a late night if he was starting a pot.

He reaches behind him and turns off the coffeemaker.

“What coffee?” He asks.

She laughs and takes a step back.

“Alright then, Devil Boy. Let’s get going so you can try my world famous pancakes.”

“Are they filled with virtue?” He asks with a smile.

“Mr. Murdock,” she says, tugging at his tie to bring him forward for a quick kiss.

“Virtue is the farthest thing from my mind tonight.”

The look on his face when she walks away to grab her coat is something she’s going to cherish forever.


	2. Chapter 2

 

# 7 Times DareDevil Made You See God

Warning: We’re about to get blasphemous up in here.

Posted on October 11, 2019, at 10:57 a.m.

**1\. The tweet that started it all:**

****

**2\. When he got caught in the rain and all you could think about was peeling him out of that wet spandex and warming him up:**

****

****3\. Handcuffs. ‘Nuff said.** **

****** **

****4\. Maybe we do have a leather fetish after all???** **

****** **

****5\. On top of the leather fetish, maybe we’re also into voyeurism?** **

****** **

****6\. That time you wanted him to tie you up with those ropes wrapped around his hands...** **

****** **

****7\. ...only he was too busy taking down corrupt officials and putting a criminal capitalist back in jail:** **

****** **

****#DareDevil4President?** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i spent way too long on this)

**Author's Note:**

> (ps come visit me on tumblr: [bootycap](https://bootycap.tumblr.com))


End file.
